creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blume des Himmels
Von AtomPils 'Teil 1 ''“Welcome to paradise” Die heiße Sonne reflektierte auf der Verglasung des Cockpits des langgezogenen Kleinflugzeugs, das über tiefblauem Ozean gemächlich durch die tropische Sommerluft glitt. Das monotone Brummen der beiden Turboprob-Triebwerke störte weder Raymond noch Stephen, die erstens Pilotenheadsets mit integrierter Geräuschdämmung trugen und zweitens als Vielflieger die permanente Geräuschkulisse gewohnt waren. Für Raymond war es das Geräusch der Freiheit. Abenteuer. Er sah aus dem Fenster und hielt die grobe Linie am Horizont im Blick, die den Ozean vom hellblauen Himmel trennte. Nur vereinzelte weiße Wolkenschleier hingen weit oben. Ungefähr auf Höhe der Kondensstreifen der großen Airliner, die Urlaubsgäste in die Touristenhochburgen dieses Teils der Erde transportierten. „Auf 12 Uhr unten, direkt vor uns.“, warf Stephen gut gelaunt ein, der seine blauen Augen hinter einer riesigen Pilotensonnenbrille verdeckte. Seine Worte kamen kratzig über das Headset herein, und Raymond passte den Kurs der Beechcraft fast im selben Moment über die Pedale des Seitenruders ein wenig an und nahm den Schub zurück. Der Klang der Triebwerke wurde tiefer und die Nadel des Geschwindigkeitsmessers bewegte sich entgegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Wieder knackte es im Headset. „Flight Control hier ist Tropicturns Flight 259, verlassen jetzt ihren Luftraum und wünschen noch einen wunderschönen Tag.” Der Controller bestätigte und Steve legte einen im Dachbereich des Cockpits befindlichen Drehschalter um. Dann einen weiteren, und aus den Headsets ertönten kurze Offbeats und die einprägsame Melodie von Don´t worry, be happy, während der Flieger unbeeindruckt seinen Weg fortsetzte. Auch auf Raymonds Gesicht, das ebenfalls von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt wurde, und dessen struppige strohblonde Haare vorne aus dem Bügel des Headsets herausragten, zeigte sich nun ein Lächeln. „Ach ich liebe diesen Job. Kein dämlicher Instrumentenflug. Die perfekte Mischung aus Ruhe und tropischem Nachtleben. Und mit tropisch meine ich die Mädchen.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Raymond drehte seinen Kopf wortlos zu ihm herüber, lachte still, bevor er sich wieder seinen Instrumenten zu wand. Steve setzte fort. „Die Eingeborenen sind auch nicht schlecht.“ „Kümmere dich mal lieber um die Checkliste.“ Steve zog einen Aktenordner mit laminierten A4-Seiten aus einer der Staufächer und öffnete die Seite mit der Checkliste für die Landung. Schnell aber sorgfältig gingen sie die einzelnen Punkte durch, angefangen von der Stellung der Landeklappen, bis zu den Einstellungen für die Positionslichter. Die Maschine hatte sich jetzt dem schmalen Streifen im Meer genähert, an dessen Rändern schaumige Wellen aus dieser Entfernung wie ein einziger weißer Ring die Insel umrandeten, und in beigen Sandstrand übergingen. Dahinter eine vulkanische Hügellandschaft, bedeckt von wild wucherndem Dschungel. Immer noch dudelte Bobby McFerrin im Hintergrund, während die Maschine auf den länglichen Grasstreifen zusteuerte, der die Insel mit Verbrauchsgütern vom Festland versorgte. Und genau das war heute ihr Auftrag. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Maschine in den finalen Endanflug überging, schließlich holpernd auf dem spärlich bedeckten Boden aufsetzte, und das Fahrwerk braune Staubwolken hinter sich aufwirbelte. Hangars oder bedachte Unterstellmöglichkeiten waren nicht vorhanden und so ließ Raymond die Beechcraft auf einer Fläche rechts neben der eigentlichen Startbahn ausrollen, bevor er zuerst die Turbinen runterfahren lies und schließlich die Avionik des Flugzeugs ausschaltete. Die Positionslichter erloschen und der Donnervogel erstarrte in Stille. Die Bordluke, die gleichzeitig als Treppe dient, wurde geöffnet und bald standen die beiden Piloten wieder auf festem Boden. Die Sonne brannte auf die blanken Köpfe, und ein schwüler Hauch legte sich auf die Haut. Steve rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich. „Das Wetter macht einen Müde. Wär mal für Sonnenliege und Drinks als Standartausrüstung in jedem Flieger.“ Raymond zog einen khakifarbenen Tropenhut über die durchschwitzten Haare. „Noch keiner da.“, wunderte er sich. „Du schielst auf die Kleine, von der Lewis erzählt hat, was?“, Steve grinste Raymond schief von der Seite an. Der zog eine Braue hoch. „Hey komm schon. Du bist Pilot. Alle Frauen stehen auf Piloten. Gut vielleicht nicht in so einem Hawaii-Hemd, Magnum.“, Der 1,90m große Raymond schaute misstrauisch, zog die Sonnenbrille herunter und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Erstens. Ich weiß.“ Stille. Er senkte den Blink nach unten, griff nach dem Hemd und präsentierte es mitleiderregend. „Zweitens. Was hast du gegen mein Hemd?“, „Schon gut. Lass uns lieber mal das Zeug ausladen. Dahinten kommt deine Angebetete.“ Ray drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Ein brauner Streifen auf dem Feldweg verkündete die Ankunft des Quads mit Anhänger, dass die Einheimischen nutzen, um die Güter vom Flugplatz in ihr Dorf zu schaffen. Es war das einzige Dorf auf dieser Insel, die so abgeschottet lag, dass kaum ein Stamm, europäischer Eroberer oder sonstiger potentieller Feind die Umkosten auf sich genommen hatte, um dieses tropische Paradies und die seit Jahrtausenden bestehende Kultur der Ureinwohner zu zerstören und auszubeuten. Erst in den letzten Jahrzehnten wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit den LuaPeles, wie man die Einheimischen hier nannte, die Landebahn gebaut, um zumindest die grundsätzliche Versorgung mit Medikamenten, Treibstoff, Gebrauchs- und Verbrauchsgütern zu sichern. Zum Ausgleich verkauften die Ureinwohner selbstgefertigten Schmuck und Kleider, sowie traditionell zubereitete Speisen, wie den berühmten Luapele-Barsch, der in wenigen Restaurants auf dem Festland als Delikatesse angeboten wurde. Das Quad bog auf den Vorplatz und hielt einige Meter vor der blau-weiß gestreiften Propeller-Maschine an. Ein älterer Mann in kurzem roten T-Shirt in dessen dunkelbrauner Haut die Zeit längst ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte, stieg ab und ließ den knatternden Motor verstummen. Mit freundlicher Miene näherte er sich den zwei Piloten, die die in Kisten verpackten Waren bereits aus dem Flugzeug geräumt und auf dem Vorplatz zur Verladung ausgebreitet hatten. Deren Blicke richteten sich auf die kleine zierliche Gestalt, die jetzt vom Hänger sprang, kurz aufsah und dem alten Mann mit unnachahmlich träumerischem Blick folgte. Die Spitzen fächelten im leichten Hauch des Windes durch das runde asiatisch anmutende Gesicht. Unter dem kurzen amerikanisch geschnittenen Bikini verbarg sich eine perfekte Figur, die den Blicken der Piloten nicht entgang. Steve pfiff leise durch die Zähne, was ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick von Raymond einbrachte. „Du hast einfach keinen Stil, Steve.“ „Ach ja? Was ist denn Stil?“, ihre Mienen blieben ungerührt. Erst recht unter den dunklen Sonnengläsern. „Respektvoll sein. Und freundlich. Das ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg.“ „Wetten?“ „Worauf?“ „Laut Flugplan haben wir einige Tage Zeit.“ „Soll heißen?“, Raymond zog die Mundwinkel hoch, bevor er fortsetzte. „Ich wette, dass du das Schätzen niemals kriegst.“ Steve formte ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Du nervst!“ „200 Dollar?“ Steve streckte die Hand aus, Raymond dachte nach. Er musste diesem Geplapper endlich etwas entgegensetzen. Schließlich ging er drauf ein. „Abgemacht.“ Der alte reichte den beiden wortlos aber lächelnd die Hand, verbeugte sich kurz und drehte sich dann nach dem einheimischen Mädchen um, dass kurz hinter ihm stehen blieb. Stephen übernahm das Wort und begrüßte den Mann in seiner Heimatsprache. Ray verstand nicht, was die beiden beredeten, aber der Tonfall wirkte entspannt, und so lächelte er auch. Schließlich legte der Mann seinen Arm auf den Rücken der Frau und stellte sie vor. Raymond verstand zwar nicht die Sprache der Luapeles, konnte aber den Namen des Mädchens heraushören. Leilana. Schöner Name. Sie verneigte sich, und gab den beiden Piloten die Hand. Raymond zog die Sonnenbrille ab. „Nett sie kennen zu lernen, Leilana“, leierte er respektvoll, wohlwissend, dass er keine Antwort erwarten könne. „Danke. Ganz meinerseits. Und wie ist ihr Name?“, antwortete die Frau mit strahlend blauen Augen in akzentbehaftetem aber flüssigem Englisch. Steve und Raymond sahen sich verwundert an. Dann ergriff Raymond das Wort, wobei ihn Steve genau im Auge behielt. „Mein Name ist Raymond. Und das ist mein Copilot. Stephen.“ Steve verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Sie können englisch sprechen?“ „Ich bin einige Jahre auf dem Festland zur Schule gegangen.“ „Wirklich? Wir fliegen diese Linie jetzt schon etwas länger. Wie kommt es, dass wir uns noch nie begegnet sind?“ „Tja. Vielleicht wollte es ahi mauloa so.“ „Wer?“, Raymond blickte fragend zu Steve. „Das ist hier so eine Art Gott.“ „Ohh. Ja. Vielleicht.“ Er sah Leilana noch einige Sekunden mit fragendem Blick an. Ihre tiefblauen Augen kamen ihm vor, als würde sie direkt in seine Seele blicken. Er hatte Angst durchschaut zu werden. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn analysierte. Und erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm geworden war. Eine rote Blume schimmerte in ihrem Haar. Dann wand sie den Blick ab, warf ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf Steve, dann wieder auf Ray und wand sich schließlich ganz ab. „So. Wollen wir doch mal.“ Raymond merkte wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten, nachdem ihm Steve einen herzhaften Schlag auf den Rücken versetzt hatte. Innerhalb von Minuten waren die Kisten unter der Mithilfe aller beteiligten auf den Hänger verladen. Der alte Mann bestieg das Quad und legte den Zündschlüssel um. „Halt!“ Alle sahen auf Raymond. „Wir haben noch einige Tage Aufenthalt und wir…“ Die Piloten sahen, dass Leilana mit dem Alten einige Worte wechselte. Der Mann lächelte. „Klar, kommt mit.“, antwortete Leilana für ihn. Raymond sah zu Stephen, der mit dem Schlüssel signalisierte, dass das Flugzeug verschlossen sei. Die Vertauung für den Schutz vor Wind und Wetter hatten sie bereits nach der Landung erledigt. Jetzt schmissen sie ihre Seesäcke in den Hänger und bestiegen diesen gemeinsam. Dann setzte sich das Gespann mit dem Knattern des Vierzylinder-Benziners in Bewegung. „Schön habt ihr´s hier.“, lächelte Raymond unter seiner Sonnenbrille, den Blick über die weiten Felder schweifend, die mit leuchtenden Gewächsen bepflanzt waren. „Wartet bis ihr den Dschungel seht.“ Der Mann auf dem Fahrerplatz drehte sich zurück und lächelte, bevor er sich wieder des holprigen Weges widmete. Von den Amerikanern völlig unbemerkt durchfuhren sie die Grenze zum Dschungel. Die riesigen Pflanzen ließen das Sonnenlicht kaum mehr durch und schlagartig wurde es dunkler. Worauf haben wir uns hier wieder eingelassen, fragte sich Raymond, während er auf den roten Rücken des alten auf dem Quadbike starrte. Wer weiß was die mit uns anstellen. Hier findet uns jedenfalls keiner mehr. Er formte ein Lächeln, während sie immer tiefer im Dschungel verschwanden. Fortsetzung folgt... (wip) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen